


This is the life

by NoizyKorat



Series: Licht und Schatten [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angedeuteter sexueller Kontext, Der Morgen dannach, Diskoaufriss, M/M, Sex mit dem Feind, Sex unter Alhoholeinfluss, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoizyKorat/pseuds/NoizyKorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich will Yohji nur einen netten Abend beim Party machen in der Diskothek verbringen; trinken, tanzen, flirten... und anschließend mit irgendwem in einem Hotelzimmer zu verschwinden, um bedeutungslosen Sex zu haben, indem er am Morgen alleine wieder aufwacht - wie immer, denn gute Rezepte soll man nicht ändern.<br/>Dennoch, dies mal scheint alles wie verhext, denn er blitzt in einer Tour ab, bis er die Schauze voll hat und sich wenigstens an der Bar ordentlich die Kante geben will.<br/>Doch wie's der Teufel haben will, muss er dort auch noch unbedingt auf seinen erbitterten Feind treffen. <br/>Witzigerweise jedoch stellt sich dieser als gar nicht so unsympathisch heraus, und scheint offenbar das exakt selbe Problem zu haben...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is the Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187069) by Amy McDonald. 



> Mir gehört weder Weiß Kreuz noch das Lied, dies ist Fanwork, das keine Rechte verletzen oder Geld einbringen soll.
> 
> Ich hab mir ein AMV mit "This is the Life" von Amy McDonald angeguckt und hatte prompt das Bild von den beiden an der Bar im Kopf - wer kann da schon wiederstehen.
> 
> Selbst probegelesen - ergo sicher nicht perfekt. Feedback trotzdem immer sehr erwünscht. Vielen Dank!

~ "Oh the wind whistles down  
The cold dark street tonight  
And the people they were dancing to the music vibe  
And the boys chase the girls with the curls in their hair  
While the shy tormented youth sit way over there  
And the songs they get louder  
Each one better than before" ~

Das Klappern meiner Absätze auf dem Asphalt hallte in der düsteren Gasse wieder. Ein leichter,  
kühler Wind zerzauste mir meine mit viel Aufwand mühsam gebändigten Haare, und ich zog  
fröstelnd meinen Mantel enger, nun doch froh, ihn noch mitgenommen zu haben.  
Eigentlich war es verwunderlich, dass es in der schlaflosen Stadt Tokyo auch so ruhige Viertel gab  
doch weit abseits der Ausgehmeilen am Rande der Wohngebiete gab es einige solcher Orte.  
In der Ferne hörte ich schon den wummernden Bass meines Ziels. Eigentlich eigenartig wie diese  
Clubs zwar nicht bedeutend ruhiger und weniger besucht waren, als vergleichbar große in den  
Nachtschwärmervierteln und dennoch einfach so viel mehr Komfort und Niveau boten. Genau  
deswegen schätze ich diese Läden.  
Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen und einem Nicken grüßte ich den Türsteher, der mich prompt  
erkannte, schließlich war ich Stammgast hier, und mir galanter Weise die Türe aufhielt. Als ich  
hindurch schritt lies ich meinen Blick nur einen Moment zu lange auf ihm liegen. Ein richtiger  
Gentleman der Kerl, zu dumm nur, dass ich mit solchen nichts anfangen konnte.  
Kaum fiel die Tür hinter mir zu, war mein Blick schon über die Menge geglitten und der Türsteher  
auch gleich völlig vergessen. Hmh, Elektro Pop, eigentlich nicht mein Ding zum hören, aber zum  
Tanzen eigentlich ganz nett.  
Ein kurzer Zwischenstopp an der Bar um mich mit einem doppelten Wodka ein wenig auf zu  
wärmen und schon stürzte ich mich in die wogende Menge, gab mich dem Rhythmus hin, den  
drängenden Leibern, tastenden Händen und süßen Lippen, genoss das Loslassen, das völlige mit  
der Masse verschmelzen, das meine Gabe mir ermöglichte. Der Abend konnte beginnen und ich  
war schon gespannt was ich wohl heute alles flach legen würde.

~ "And you're singing the songs  
Thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size  
Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna sleep tonight?" ~

Eine Stunde später saß ich schon wieder an der Bar, jedoch alles andere als erfolgreich. Der erste  
hatte kalte Füße bekommen bevor es überhaupt zur Sache ging, beim nächsten war plötzlich ein  
eifersüchtiger Lover aufgetaucht, und der letzte war schon beim Vorbereiten gekommen und hatte  
dann partout keinen mehr hoch bekommen. Wirklich enttäuschend das, doch das schlimmste war  
ja, dass das nicht das erste Mal war – da hätte ich mich gar nicht erst beschwert und sicherlich  
nicht einfach aufgegeben. Nein, irgendwie passierte mir das in letzter Zeit ständig. Lag das nun an  
mir, oder war einfach die Qualität der Clubber so plötzlich derart drastisch gesunken? Was mich  
anging, war ich attraktiv wie immer, was ich ja nun wirklich wissen musste, nachdem ich mich ja  
meist kaum außer Reichweite eines Spiegels bewegte, und außerdem hätte Crawford es sich  
sicherlich nicht entgegen lassen, einen bissigen Kommentar los zu werden, wenn sich irgendetwas  
verändert hätte. Die Masche war auch noch die selbe, und hatte bislang immer perfekt funktioniert.  
Himmel, ich hatte ja nicht einmal in ihren Gedanken Hinweise auf so einen unguten Verlauf  
gesehen, sonst hätte ich es doch sonst gar nicht erst versucht – blöd war ich ja schließlich wirklich  
nicht. Was um alles in der Welt war denn dann bitteschön das Problem?  
Frustriert kippte ich bereits meinen vierten Doppelten und hatte schon eine neue Schachtel  
Zigaretten angebrochen als ich plötzlich eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel wahrnahm und sich  
jemand auf den Barhocker neben mir fallen lies. Genervt wollte ich mich schon abwenden, als mir  
plötzlich ein vage bekannter Duft in die Nase stieg. Stirn runzelnd strengte ich mein benebeltes  
Hirn an. Woher kannte ich diesen Duft? Crawford? Nein, dessen Parfüm war herber, holziger,  
nicht so frisch und leicht süßlich wie dieses hier. Farf konnte dieses ganze „StinkewasserGedöns“,  
wie er es auszudrücken pflegte, dank seiner hypersensiblen Sinne eh nicht ausstehen und Nagi war  
zu jung. Takatori konnte es auch nicht sein, denn der hatte keinerlei Geschmack, und regelmäßige  
Lover dessen Duft in seinem Kopf hängen geblieben war gab es auch nicht.  
Na gut, riskiere ich eben einen Blick, beschloss ich und anscheinend hatte mein Nachbar exakt die  
selbe Idee im selben Moment. Smaragde trafen Saphire, weiteten sich entsetzt und jeweils ein  
blonder und ein oranger Haarschopf schwangen lebendig mit, als wir beide zurückschracken.  
„Balinese?!“ „Mastermind?!“  
Kam es gleichzeitig von uns, ein kollektives, erschrockenes, „Was machst DU hier?“, gleich  
hinterher.  
Ich hatte mich als erster wieder gefasst und winkte träge ab.  
„Easy, Kätzchen, ich will nur ein bisschen Spaß wie jeder andere hier auch“  
Und wieder hätte ich mich selber in den Arsch treten können, denn verdammt noch mal, der bittere  
Unterton hatte einfach nicht aus meiner Stimme weichen wollen.  
Der Weiß musterte mich und die aufgereihten Gläser vor mir mit einem schiefen Grinsen.  
„Sehr erfolgreich wie ich sehe“  
Empört wollte ich schon etwas patziges erwidern, doch er hob mit einem nicht viel positiver  
klingenden Schnauben abwehrend die Hände.  
„Nichts für ungut Schwarz, ist einfach eine beschissene Nacht heute, was?“  
Ehrlich erstaunt sah ich ihn an, nickte niedergeschlagen und seufzte.  
„Na das kannste mal laut sagen, Weiß“  
„Yohji“, korrigierte er und drückte seine Zigarette aus.  
Fragend sah ich ihn an, verstand nicht so wirklich, worauf er wohl hinaus wollte.  
„Man muss einen scheiß Abend ja nicht krampfhaft noch beschissener machen oder?“  
Sein Grinsen hatte etwas zynisches, aber ehrliches und er hob auffordernd sein Glas zum Prosit.  
„Na dann, auf diese wahrhaft beschissene Nacht. Nenn mich Schuldig“  
Schon etwas humorvoller grinsend erhob ich ebenfalls mein Glas und stieß mit ihm an.

~ "So your heading down the road in your taxi for four  
And you're waiting outside Jimmy's front door  
But nobody's in and nobody's home 'til four  
So you're sitting there with nothing to do  
Talking about Robert Riger and his motley crew  
And where you're gonna go and where you're gonna sleep tonight" ~

Wir unterhielten uns gut über völlig belanglose Dinge, tranken, rauchten und lachen viel. Als es  
jedoch schon langsam gegen die Morgenstunden ging, und wir die letzten Gäste waren, legte uns  
der Barmann bemüht freundlich nahe, den Schuppen doch endlich zu verlassen, dass auch er  
endlich Feierabend machen konnte.  
Schon mehr als gut angetrunken hatte allerdings keiner von uns beiden wirklich Interesse so  
schnell wieder den Heimweg an zu treten. Wir hatten uns doch gerade erst so ein wenig aneinander  
gewöhnt. Abgesehen von den etwas unterschiedlichen Ansichten und unterschiedlichen Zielen  
seitens der Arbeit verstanden wir uns wirklich erstaunlich gut. Selbst von unseren Faible für feucht  
fröhlich durchfeierte Nächte mit unzähligen OneNightStands abgesehen hatten wir einige  
Gemeinsamkeiten. Beide standen wir auf alternative Rock, Shopping, Autos und waren in der  
Küche völlig untalentiert. Außerdem erwarte uns zu Hause doch eh nichts, außer maulenden  
Kollegen, auf was wir beide dankend verzichten konnten. Was nun also?  
„Du, Schuldig?“  
„Hmmh?“  
„Ich kenne ein nettes Hotel...“  
Den Satz brauchte er gar nicht zu Ende führen. Ein breites provokantes Grinsen schlich sich auf  
mein Gesicht.  
„Ach, hab ich dir doch so eingeheizt?“  
Einen Moment schwieg er, guckte zu meiner Überraschung doch recht ertappt aus der Wäsche.  
„Naja, also ehrlich gesagt, wirklich abgeneigt wäre ich tatsächlich nicht“  
Wieder ein Moment verdutzte Stille, dann schallendes Lachen, diesmal Beides meinerseits.  
„Dass ich das mal von dir zu hören kriege“  
„Hey, ich hab nie behauptet dich auch bisher nicht attraktiv gefunden zu haben!“  
„Ach? Das ist ja hoch interessant. Danke fürs Kompliment, kann ich nur zurückgeben“  
„Danke. Ich muss zugeben ich habe dich bisher für ein völliges Charakterschwein gehalten“  
„Och, na vielen Dank auch, Mr. Casanova“  
„Ich geb ja gern zu, dass ich mich getäuscht habe“  
„Na wunderbar. Also?“  
„Nachdem jetzt wohl alles geklärt ist würde ich sagen, los gehts“  
„Jupp, nach dir, bitte“  
So schwankten wir, kichernd wie die Waschweiber, durch die Straßen, bis uns ein Taxi  
einsammelte und wir keine paar Minuten später vor dem Hotel standen.  
Er zahlte das Taxi, ich das Zimmer und sobald die Türe hinter uns zu fiel flogen die Klamotten  
auch schon im hohen Bogen davon und alles konnte gar nicht mehr schnell genug gehen.  
Holla, na von wegen lascher Schmusesofti, da hab ich mich die ganze Zeit über ganz schön  
getäuscht, den hier gings nun wirklich heiß her. Seinen exzellenten Ruf hatte mein lieber Herr  
Konkurrent also tatsächlich nicht umsonst. Und verflixt, küssen konnte der Kerl wirklich, dass einem gleich der Atem weg blieb und dank seiner talentierten Hände kam ich erst gar nicht mehr  
aus dem Stöhnen heraus. Ganz so einfach überrennen wollte ich mich dann allerdings doch nicht  
lassen und riss schnell wieder die Führung an mich. Ehe ich mich versah hatte ich ihn schon  
keuchend und nach mehr bettelnd unter mir. Wirklich verführerisch war er, wie er da so lag, erregt  
und willig, wer hätte da schon widerstehen können...?

~ "And you're singing the songs  
Thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size  
Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna sleep tonight?" ~

Was und wie oft wir alles getrieben haben, bis wir irgendwann schon im gleißenden Morgenlicht  
schweißgebadet und völlig fertig, hechelnd, in einem wilden Knoten von langen Gliedern aufs  
Bett fielen, keine Ahnung. Eins konnte ich jedoch ohne jeden Zweifel sagen. Das war der  
verdammt noch mal beste Sex so weit ich mich erinnern kann gewesen.  
Jeder ein schwaches, aber überaus zufriedenes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht sahen wir einander an,  
sobald wir wieder bei Atem waren.  
„Wow...“  
„Allerdings. So viel zum Thema scheiß Nacht“  
„Also wenn das Ende immer so ist, können die Nächte so beschissen beginnen wie sie wollen“  
„Tja, das nennt sich dann wohl Glück im Unglück“  
„Wo du auch Recht hast. Mann muss eben wissen wo ers bekommt, nicht?“  
Kollektives Lachen.  
„Jetzt schon. Ich würde dir ja meine Nummer geben, aber das wäre wohl reichlich sinnfrei“  
„Bingo. Wir finden uns schon zusammen“  
„Na das möchte ich wohl mal meinen“  
Kichern, rascheln.  
„Da liegen wir nun also, der Casanova und der Don Juan von Tokyo, die noch kein Bett zweimal  
gesehen haben, und bandeln mal eben mir nichts, dir nichts an. Dinge gibts...“  
„Tsk, wir wissen eben was gut ist“  
Rascheln, ein dumpfer Aufschlag.  
„Hmpf, Autsch, stimmt doch!“  
„Ja ja, hast ja Recht“  
Ein zärtlicher Kuss, zufriedenes Seufzen.  
Plötzlich wieder rascheln.  
„Scheiße, schon so spät?!“  
Wie eine Rakete war er aus dem Bett geschossen und zog sich in Windeseile an.  
Statt einfach zu verschwinden kam er allerdings nochmal zu mir, lächelte entschuldigend.  
„Sorry, ich muss los, die Arbeit ruft, sonst killt mich Abyssinian noch. Wir sehen uns“  
Ein warmes, noch immer etwas high anmutendes Lächeln meinerseits.  
„Schon gut, wäre ja auch zu schade, dann hätt ich ja nichts mehr von dir und klar tun wir das“  
Noch ein inniger, lang anhaltender Kuss.  
„Machs gut“  
„Machs besser“  
„Bye“  
„Hasta la vista, Baby“  
Die Türe fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und ich in die Kissen zurück und fühlte mich so gut wie lange nicht mehr. Jetzt noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf, dann war wirklich alles perfekt und Crawford  
konnte mich zumindest heute mal dezent kreuzweise....

~ "And you're singing the songs  
Thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size  
Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna sleep tonight?  
Where you gonna sleep tonight?" ~


End file.
